


Uncle Andy

by Momo_fics



Series: Buddi's and Good Guy's [3]
Category: Child's Play/Chucky (Movies)
Genre: Babysitting, Cute Kids, Uncle Andy - Freeform, baby glen and glenda, babysitter, messes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momo_fics/pseuds/Momo_fics
Summary: Andy watches glen and glenda while tiffany and chucky are out.
Relationships: Andy barclay & glen/glenda
Series: Buddi's and Good Guy's [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580209
Kudos: 30





	Uncle Andy

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this would be a cute fic to write. This is before chucky and Andy meet the other andy and buddi.
> 
> So this would be considered pre-buddi I guess.
> 
> Also glen and glenda are babies in this story.

"You want me to what?" Andy asked somewhat backing away as tiffany tried to hand him the twins. 

"Please Andy? It'll only be for a couple of hours." She managed to put glen in his right arm while trying to get glenda in the other one.

Andy looked down at the small baby playing with his beard and face. "Can't you just take them with you?"

"Can't, we really need alone time to talk about some things, and I think it'll be best if the kids weren't around."

Tiffany managed to get glenda in Andy's other hand as she laughs kicking her little feet reaching for her mom.

"But I've never watched kids by myself, let alone 1 year olds."

"You'll be fine, and we'll only be gone for a few hours. Trust me they'll be knocked out after they eat."

Tiffany was listing the things he'll need for the babies and telling them their schedule. He wasn't exactly paying attention though, his attention focused on chucky. He looked as per usual, annoyed but oddly nervous.

Which was a rare thing to see from him knowing he is the complete opposite. But looking at the situation fully he'd get why he's nervous. He's going on a 'date' with his ex wife about the future of their relationship and the kids.

He's living with his past enemy now somewhat friend.(which is weird for both of them enough) This whole setup and new relationships were actually pretty weird. Not to mention how his poor mother and his cousin kyle reacted when he told them about chucky, tiffany, and the kids.

Andy was pulled out of his thoughts as glenda started beating the top of his head like bongos laughing. Andy puts the two on the floor for them to roam around already baby proofing everything.

Tiffany had finally finished the list getting a chance to catch her breath. "There, that's all you need to do and make sure to give glen the peas and glenda the carrots. Oh also make sure glenda milk is luke-warm and-"

"Jesus tiff, he gets it already alright? Are we going or not?"

Tiffany rolls her eyes turning to the small doll. "I don't know why you're in such a hurry, you've been postponing this for months."

"I know, but now it's unavoidable. The sooner we get this over with the sooner can come back and sleep."

Tiffany sighs, looking at her babies giving them each a kiss. "See you in awhile my little ones, Andy if anything goes wrong you can call me. Come on pipsqueak."

The two bicker at each other as Andy's anxiety rose while their voices slowly faded away. He was alone.

With two babies.

Having no experience watching kids.

He looks down, as one of them had left out of the living room.

He's screwed.

"Ah shit, I mean shoot. (Cant curse around the kids) Glenda? Glenda, where'd you go?" Andy picks up glen as he looked around for glenda. She was nowhere in the living room, how did she leave so fast?

He was already about to call tiffany trying to find a way to explain how he lost an infant in only the first two minutes of watching her. Thankfully he didn't have to since glenda was in his room looking through his drawers.

A sigh of relief escaped him as he picks up the baby (who was now kicking her brother) taking them to the living room looking at the list.

First thing on the list was dinner. Andy walked over to the bag of baby supplies getting the food, as he read the very detailed notes tiffany left at the end.

"Cold peas and hot milk for glen, warm carrots and Luke warm milk, give one cookie for each."

Glen was trying to eat the list as glenda was spinning in circles until she fell down, laughed, then repeated the process.

Andy couldn't help but laugh at the two, the simplest of things entertained them. He takes out some toys for them to play with while he set everything up. Maybe watching these two wouldn't be so hard.

________________________

Andy doges the hand full of peas thrown at him as the bowl of carrots made its way to the floor. Maybe he spoke a bit too soon.

"Come on glen, peas are so good for you. Give them a try would ya?"

Glen stuck his tongue out shaking his head as glenda tried to open her bottle. Andy sighed as he tried to think of a way to get glen to eat the peas. He smiles when he gets a spoonful of peas pretending it was an airplane.

"Come on glen, open up for the airplane."

Glen tilts his head as he watched the spoon fly around in the air towards his mouth. He looks at it for a moment before eating the peas. Andy raises his arms in victory, but that victory was short lived when glen spit the peas out which hit his face.

Followed by a splash of milk as glenda somehow opened her bottle. Glen laughs slamming his hands on the table while glenda tries to feed Andy a carrot. 

Which, he accepts.

_________________________

"Ok next on the list is bath time." He read off the list already having the tub full of water and bubbles. He places the twins in the tub as glenda was trying to eat the bubbles. 

He gives glen a little boat toy while keeping glenda away from the bubbles. Glen splashes the boat around in the water while both of them talked to each other in baby language.

Andy just washed the two off as they continue to say gibberish. Their bath soon ended after both of them got a bunch of bubbles/water placing it on his head.

_______________________

"The last thing on the list is a story and after that, bedtime." Andy picked up the book tiffany left for him.

The enchanted canary by the brothers grimm. Of course they would leave a brothers grimm book for the babies. They were the children of retired serial killers after all.

Andy read the twins the story which of course got dark in some parts but not many. The twins were slowly drifting to sleep as the story continued. Andy didn't even notice they were out till he said. "The end."

He looked at the two sleeping sucking on their thumb holding on to his sweater. He couldn't help but smile a bit, they were really cute when they're not making a mess.

He picked them up and putting them in their car seats, expecting tiffany and chucky to come back any minute now.

But there was a tiny problem, they wouldn't let go of him. He tried to pry their hands off of his sweater but it was no use. He sighs through his nose letting them be for now.

He's sure their mom would be able to get them off when they came home.

________________________

Tiffany and chucky walks up the stairs to Andy's apartment. It was silent the whole way back since their conversation got a bit...loud.

Chucky just wanted to go back to his room and tiffany wanted to see her kids again. After that, they didn't think they'd talk to one another much unless it's about the kids.

When they open the door they saw Andy and the twins sleeping peacefully all drooling. Tiffany couldn't help but smile, this was too adorable. So adorable she took out her phone got a picture.

'Andy wouldn't mind.' She thought getting the twins in their car seats looking at chucky before she left closing the door. 

Chucky clicks his teeth looking over at Andy. He grabs a blanket from his room putting it over him, heading back to his room to finally get some sleep.


End file.
